


The beautiful Dead

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Series: Rich and Famous [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Halloween, Lemon, PWPish, Reader Insert, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:37:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: His face was a hard one to forget. HeeroxReader





	The beautiful Dead

**Author's Note:**

> We’re getting close to Halloween, so time to start posting my Halloween related works! I’m pretty excited to post this one, as it’s the start of another series! The next installment will be up somewhere before Christmas!
> 
> Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**The beautiful Dead**

The lights in the club flashed, playing over the sea of moving bodies, the music pounded, and the throb of the bass was heavy in the already thickened air. You observed the club from the platform that made up the VIP area, occasionally sipping from your glass of wine. You had yet to dance, but you enjoyed yourself immensely. It was fun to see the rich and famous make total fools out of themselves, and it would be even more fun to see it all plastered on the front pages of the tabloids tomorrow. The VIP area meant nearly nothing tonight, as it was an exclusive party, filled with young socialites, movie stars, singers, and models. 

Your gaze drifted back to the bar and you cursed yourself inwardly. You just couldn’t stop looking at him. He stood out in the crowd, not only because he wasn’t wearing a silly costume, apart from the make-up, but also because he was drop dead gorgeous and carried some mystic aura of sex with him. And it only seemed to be intensified by the make-up. You watched as he tipped back his glass and slammed it down on the bar again. 

It was hard not to look at him. That famous face was plastered on billboards and posters all over the country. Heero Yuy’s face was a hard one to forget and it haunted your dreams. Too bad he probably wouldn’t spare you a second glance, you thought with a self-mocking grin. You didn’t hang around models and he didn’t hang around singers. End of story.

You leaned forwards, placing your arms on the banister of the VIP platform and gave him an appreciative once-over. You had hoped your idea for your Halloween costume would be original, but you kinda liked the fact that the two of you were an unintentional match. You watched as he was about to slam back another drink, but he stopped when he noticed you. Those intense, dark blue eyes met yours from across the room and you felt your lips twitch into a sultry smile. 

Idly, you wondered if he recognized you, but the thought was lost as he smirked, before tearing his eyes away and concentrated on his drink again. 

“-Y/N-! Come and dance with me!” You felt someone grab your arm, and before you knew it, Zechs Merquise was dragging you down the staircase to the dance floor. 

You surpressed the urge to sigh when Zechs pulled you close and wrapped his arms around your waist. “Couldn’t you find another partner?”

He gave you a smirk and dipped you. When he pulled you up again he spoke in your ear in a low, rumbling tone that would have made you shiver years ago. “Come on, Darling. You’re the best one out there.”

You gave him a scowl and pushed your hands against his chest. “Zechs, do I need to remind you that we’re not on friendly terms at the moment?”

“Is that why you’re eyeballing Yuy?”

You gave him a sickly sweet smile. “Jealousy doesn’t become you. Let me go.”

You gave him a shove and turned away from him, making your way to the bar. Screw Zechs and his bratty ways. You couldn’t remember what you had ever seen in him. He was gorgeous, but his personality was rotten. And since he was deadly afraid of Heero Yuy taking his place in the modeling world, he would grab every opportunity to make the man seem less than him. 

You ordered a new glass of wine and then slowly made your way around the bar to the other side. You smiled when you were intercepted by Catherine Bloom. She looked stunning in her gypsy costume, which seemed to display her dancer body in the best way.

“-Y/N-! You look awesome!” She gave you a hug instead of the air kisses the two of you usually went for, mindful of your make-up. “Wow.”

You grinned at her. “Thanks!”

She took her time studying the Sugar Skull make-up you had so painstakingly applied a few hours before. “I love the colors you used.”

“Glad you like it.” You grinned at her. “You look gorgeous, as always.”

She gave you a warm smile. “It’s good to see you again. I’ve got to catch up with you later! I’m looking for Trowa.”

“Sure!” You gave her a smile as she walked off, trying to locate her brother in the crowd. 

You turned around and found yourself face to face with Heero Yuy. And utterly breathless. “Hi.”

“Hi, yourself.” He gave you a scrutinizing stare, as if he was trying to recognize you through the layers of make-up. “I don’t think we’ve met before.”

You gave him a smile and offered your hand. “-Y/N- -L/N-.”

His grip on your hand was firm, even though his tone was coated with surprise as he spoke. “The singer?”

“The one and only.” 

“Heero Yuy,” he introduced himself.

“I know. You’re the Calvin Klein model,” you told him with a grin. 

Someone bumped into you and sent you stumbling forward. Heero’s arm settled around your waist, and instead of steadying you, he pulled you closer. The feeling of hard muscles against your curves made desire explode in your belly. You brought your arm up and wrapped it around his neck, giving him a lazy smile. Those eyes burned into yours, seeming all the more mysterious because of the make-up. 

“Want to dance?” you asked him.

“I don’t dance,” he told you, while lowering his head until his lips almost touched yours. 

“Pity…” you murmured.

You were captivated by the look in his eyes, and you were definitely considering a one night stand with this gorgeous man. His hand came up to toy with your hair, and then he spoke again.

“Want to go somewhere more private?”

Ten minutes later you found yourself in a dark alley, with his tongue ravishing your mouth. His hands were impatient, kneading your breasts through your dress, and you moaned under his onslaught. You made quick work of his belt, unbuttoning the black designer jeans, and lowering the zipper. You freed his erection, making him groan, his hips bucking forward when you closed your hand around him.

“Fuck me,” you groaned when he pulled back from the kiss to look at you.

He smirked and slipped his hands under your dress, pulling the lacy thong you were wearing out of the way. His hands were callused and strong, and the feeling of them on your skin made you shiver uncontrollably. He lifted you up, his hand on your ass, and you wrapped your legs around his waist and guided his erection. 

A keening moan escaped you when he slipped inside, his breath coming in harsh pants against your ear. He was quick to set a rhythm that made your head spin, rough and fast, exactly how you wanted it. Your hands were buried in his hair, and you met his mouth again in a hungry kiss. It was intense and over way too soon. 

You muffled your cry of rapture against his shoulder when you came, your orgasm tearing through your body with neck breaking speed. It didn’t take long for him to follow you and the feeling of him spilling inside of you sent another jolt through your sensitive system. 

You rested your head against the wall behind you as you tried to get your breathing under control. You grinned when you felt his lips move over skin of your shoulder, which your dress left bare. 

“Wow…” you managed after a while, making him chuckle. “Think you can do that again?”

“Want to come back to my hotel room?”

You slipped a hand underneath the color of his shirt and sighed with contentment. “Sure.”

He slowly pulled out of you and lowered you until your feet touched the ground. He was quick to fasten his jeans, while you smoothed your dress. He took your hand and entwined his fingers with yours, pulling you with him in the direction of the street, where he hauled a cab.

You snuggled into his side on the backseat and smiled. “I don’t think I have ever left a party this early.”

His hand tangled in your hair and he turned his head to look at you. “Your reputation will be in the gutter.”

You grinned and shrugged one shoulder. “Don’t care as I had a very good reason to leave.”

You arrived at the hotel and once the door to his room fell shut behind you, he pulled you against him again. He kissed you, but this time he was more gentle and not in a hurry. You slipped your arms around his neck and sighed, a slow smile playing over your lips when he pulled back. 

“Come on.”

He pulled you with him into the adjoining bathroom, where he turned on the shower before starting to undress you. You returned the favor and explored the broad chest and washboard abs he bared, lust coursing through your veins at the feeling of his skin beneath your hands. 

Under the warm spray of water, you washed away the make-up and then he backed you up against the wall. His face, now devoid of the make-up, was even more beautiful in real life. You raised a hand and cupped his cheek, before leaning in for a kiss. You pressed yourself up against him and moaned at the skin to skin contact.

He tore his mouth away from yours and kissed his way down your neck. “I want to have you on the bed.”

You opened heavy lidded eyes to look at him and twined your arms around his neck. “Then take me.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

**-x-x-x-**


End file.
